


innamorarsi è come ubriacarsi

by laNill



Series: Writober2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Caring, Levi is the best boyfriend, M/M, Tenderness, drunk erwin is a mess, they're so in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: Il sorriso ampio che gli rivolse nel raggiungerlo, troppo esaltato e gaio per essere considerato normale -oltre che di una luminosità così abbacinante da avere l'impulso di coprirsi gli occhi-, gli diede la conferma.«Ti sei ubriacato.»{ writober2018 di fanwriter.it | day2: Clichè/Nuvola }





	innamorarsi è come ubriacarsi

Doveva aspettarsi una deviazione così drastica e pietosa della situazione, date le premesse così esuberanti di Hanji e l'assenza di limite di Mike per qualsiasi sostanza alcolica ci fosse nella dispensa.  
Si chiedeva come riuscisse ad ingurgitare alcool senza battere ciglio, senza venirne in alcun modo intaccato. Hanji reagiva, invece, com'era presumibile diventasse quando aveva azzerati tutti i pochi e radi freni inibitori che durante il giorno pareva avere, pur con qualche riserva - la sua esaltazione si ingigantiva, esplodeva come fuochi d'artificio e le sue risate vibravano per tutto l'appartamento e l'androne delle scale del condominio.  
A nulla valevano i tentativi di Moblit di fermarla dallo scalare l'armadio o di provare a vedere se fosse vera la reazione chimica che scaturiva nel buttare un pugno di bicarbonato di sodio dentro ad una bottiglia di coca-cola.  
Il povero ragazzo aveva tutta la propria compassione.  
La variabile, in quella serata, era stato Erwin.  
Sapeva moderarsi senza privarsi del piacere di un bicchiere di Guinnes o di vodka. Era abbastanza maturo e coscienzioso da non eccedere ed abbastanza umile da non fingere di apprezzare qualcosa che non era di suo gusto. Non disdegnava l'alcool ma non ne era un'amante - diversamente da sè che, se poteva, evitava di berne.  
Per cui si stupì quando, nel ricercarlo attraverso la sala gremita di gente per l'addio al celibato di Aruo, scorse il suo sguardo vacuo e liquido fisso su un punto non ben definito del salone, uno sguardo proprio di chi stava lentamente perdendo la cognizione di dove si trovava o chi fosse.  
«Levi!» Il sorriso ampio che gli rivolse nel raggiungerlo, troppo esaltato e gaio per essere considerato normale -oltre che di una luminosità così abbacinante da avere l'impulso di coprirsi gli occhi-, gli diede la conferma.  
«Ti sei ubriacato.»  
«Io?» L'espressione fu di uno esagerato sconcerto melodrammatico, «Ubriaco? Assolutamente!»  
Levi lo fisso impassibile, un sospiro a lambirgli le labbra. Gli tolse il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno dalle mani, valutando che fosse arrivata l'ora di togliersi dai piedi; se avesse continuato così, non osava sapere cosa avrebbe potuto fare Erwin e voleva evitare di finire come la povera anima di Moblit a raccattare quella squilibrata in giro.  
Inoltre era un terreno oscuro, per lui, l'ubriachezza di Erwin: non aveva idea di come si sarebbe comportato nè cosa si poteva ingegnare di estremo con quella testa che girava a ruota libera.  
Riferì a Mike e all'ospite della festa che avrebbero fatto meglio a ritornare a casa visti gli impegni lavorativi del giorno dopo; quando ritornò assieme al maggiore dei due, lo trovò col capo reclinato all'indietro, le braccia incrociate al petto e il collo a rischio rottura per l'angolo sgraziato assunto contro la spalliera troppo bassa del divano.  
Non seppe come riuscirono, ma raggiunsero le scale e l'ingresso del condominio dove poco dopo sarebbe venuto a prenderli un taxi.  
«Non ho salutato quel ragazzo tanto contento-» Si lamentò Erwin, voce impastata e l'intera stazza a gravare sulle sue spalle che riuscivano comunque a tenerlo, stoiche. Si riferiva a Aruo.  
«Non posso credere che tu ti sia ridotto così.» Mormorò.  
«Il vino che mi ha portato Lein era buono..»  
Levi corrugò la fronte, guardandolo contrariato con la perplessità a premergli contro le iridi metalliche. Fece mente locale di chi diamine fosse quel Lein per poi fare uno sforzo e rendersi conto che non era altro che l'anagramma di Nile.  
Ignorò l'ira nei confronti di quel mentecatto che l'aveva ridotto in quello stato solo perchè fu sconcertato e per nulla stupito della capacità di Erwin, anche nella devastazione neuronale dell'ubriachezza, di fare collegamenti così poco normali e molto più da lui.  
Si sentì il suo sguardo addosso. Nel voltarsi, lo vide fissarlo con un'incomprensione tale da sfociare nel turbamento; quegli occhi tanto chiari e cristallini come sorgenti d'acqua fresca, si riverberarono di un interrogativo che si riflesse, in egual misura, in quelli di Levi che li ricambiavano.  
D'un tratto si accigliò, sbatté le ciglia dorate a bordare quegli occhi vacui, liquidi come miele, prima di sentirlo parlare.  
« _Tu_. Tu sei bellissimo.»  
Di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto sentirgli dire, quel complimento tanto schietto e sincero lo spiazzò come una cannonata. Tentò di ignorare il palpito fervente che gli fece ruzzolare il cuore, così come il calore che percepì salirgli lungo il viso ed imporporargli l'angolo delle guance e la punta delle orecchie.  
Era abituato alla sfacciataggine innocente di Erwin che era solito avere in condizioni normali, ma quello - _quello_ era totalmente inaspettato.  
Corrugò la fronte, rispondendo all'imbarazzo con la contrarietà. «Assomigli ad una nuvola.» Continuò quello, drizzandosi in piedi sotto lo sguardo perplesso del moro. Erwin gli sfiorò una guancia. Lo guardava come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, come si guarda una meraviglia o un alba al limitare del mare. «Hai la pelle così bianca, come le nuvole.. Sei davvero bello.»  
Dovette contare mentalmente fino a cinque, prima di riacquistare una qualche compostezza.  
«Sei messo peggio di quanto mi aspettassi.»  
«Ti prego, sposami!»  
Levi lo fissò, lo sconcerto a dilatargli le pupille come cristalli di rocca al chiarore del lampione. Percepì la presa delle sue mani a racchiudere la sua di fronte al petto, l'intensità che lo spinse in avanti nel guardarlo con un ardore tale da farlo tremare sotto al suo sguardo. «Sposa me, non ho mai visto qualcuno di così meraviglioso. Sposami!»  
Sbattè le palpebre, le labbra si schiusero in un sospiro trattenuto in gola dove il cuore batteva imperioso. Labbra che si assottigliarono, spianandosi in un sorriso divertito che gli pizzicò un angolo della bocca, il frusciare del sangue nelle orecchie e la consistenza di una promessa sancita in quel cerchio dorato attorno all'anulare sinistro di entrambi.   
«Siamo già sposati, Erwin.» Glielo rese noto con divertita semplicità, mentre sospirava sconfortato dalla stupida innocenza del marito che reagì sconcertato.  
«Davvero??» Si portò una mano alla testa, l'equilibrio che vacillava e Levi che avanzava per tenerlo in piedi. «Dici davvero?!»  
«Sì, dico davvero. Ora però andiamo che sta per arrivare il taxi.» Vedeva l'auto dal profilo giallo accesso all'orizzonte, fermo al semaforo rosso distante due incroci.  
«Devo essere l'uomo più felice sulla terra allora.» Affermò Erwin. Il sorriso stupito e radioso era davvero troppo per lui da supportarne l'intensità.  
«Vedrai domattina se sarai felice di avermi a casa.» La minaccia sottesa non lo scalfì mentre procedevano, uno contro l'altro.  
«Perchè?»  
«Tu aspetta e vedi.»


End file.
